overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Overgeared Kingdom
The Kingdom was established after the Eternal War. General Information The kingdom established by Grid. Different species are citizens like humans, vampires, evil eyes people and orcs.Chapter 1093 | Orcs Citizens King * Grid Queen * Irene Princes * Lord Steim Princesses * RubyChapter 703 Dukes * JishukaChapters 649 and 838 - lord of Bairan? * ChrisChapters 601 and 715 - lord of Reidan? * Duke SteimChapter 601 * LauelChapter 604 Marquis * PiaroChapter 604 * Peak SwordChapter 610 * AshurChapter 727 Earls * BlandChapter 727 * Noll * PonChapter 649 * RegasChapter 649 * EupheminaChapter 649 * Earl Bruno†Chapter 625 - Duke Steim appointed him as trusted person. In fact, he was the head of the Anti Grid Alliance. Committed suicide before grid's dignity. * Vantner Viscounts * RabbitChapter 221 | Presumably, there is only evidence for Viscount of the Eternal Kingdom but not for the Overgeared Kingdom. Rabbit could also be Earl or Marquis. * Han SeokbongChapter 1150 Barons * Knights * Asmophel * Mercedes * Jude * Kasim * ChucksleyChapter 795 - is a knight guarding the overgeared royal family. * CokeChapter 862, Chapter 866 and Chapter 876 - is prince Lord's first knight. Novas * Northern Nova, Laden * Western Nova, Royman Others * Khan - * Bland - after being held captive by Grid to keep Earl Asur in check, Bland had learned to love staying in Reidan, farming and eating rainbow potatoes. * Sticks - was recruited by Grid to teach knowledge to Lord. Other than being Lord's teacher, Grid had depended on Sticks to solve a few of because of his vast knowledge. * Chef Idan * Yang Fei * Han Sua * White * SilverunChapters 378 and 390 - is the best alchemist on the continent and an alchemist in Reidan. Organizations Guilds * Overgeared Guild Military * Overgeared Knights DivisionChapter 264 - was formed after Grid found out that * Overgeared Magic Knights Division - * Overgeared ShadowsChapters 345 and 510 - was unofficially established by Kasim to protect Lord, the supposedly weakness of Grid. After subduing the ___, Kasim took them in increasing the number of the Overgeared Shadows. Later, Grid had acknowledge them and ___. * Legendary Overgeared Knights DivisionChapter 814 - was created after Mercedes has pledge her loyalty to Grid. * Gale TroopsChapter 727 - the strongest cavalry that the north boasted. They are able to advance three times faster than normal horses. * Rebecca's Daughters candidatesChapters 381 and 795 - an overgeared army that most people didn’t even know about. The Rebecca's Daughters candidates were being trained by Piaro. Locations Communities * Reinhardt - after defeating Eternal Kingdom, Grid transferred the Overgeared Guilds base to Reinhardt and it also became the capital of the then newly founded Overgeared Kingdom. * Reidan - was the territory given to Grid after becoming a duke. Although the Overgeared Guild had hardships at the beginning, the area around Reidan provided good experience to users. It was also the gateway to the Saharan Empire which needed to be defended properly. * Bairan * Winston * Patrian * Borneo - was a former city of the Gauss Kingdom. After defeating betraying them and killing their knights, the Overgeared Guild took over and it became a part of the Overgeared Kingdom during its founding. * Frontier - Duke Steim's capital * Levanfield - was a small town near Reinhardt. The remaining nobles of the Eternal Kingdom gathered here before they were killed by Duke Chris and Duke Steim, as well as by Laden and the former Giant Guild. * YorelChapter 1093 - city Landmarks * Overgeared AcademyChapters 624 and 632 - is a comprehensive education school built in Reinhardt. Anybody over the age of eight could become a student, learning swordsmanship and magic. The total number of students accepted by the academy is only 3,000. * alchemy Fields * Grey Forest * Reidan Desert * Altes MountainsChapter 381 * Buren ValleyChapter 838 - outskirts of Reinhardt * Fortina FieldChapter 838 - outskirts of Reinhardt * Haalrune SwampChapter 886 - near Reinhardt * Rolf MountainChapter 85 - was near Winston. This is where the former Lady of Winston Irene was abducted for the second time by the Yatan Church. * Kesan CanyonChapter 67 - was one of the five forbidden zones of the former Eternal Kingdom. * Thorny Vine ForestChapter 356 - is located near Reidan and one of the roads through the forest connects Reidan with the Saharan Empire. Here was wiped out the Ice Flower Guild by Faker and the Sakura Guild by Damian and the Rebecca's Daughters candidates. * Dravian MountainsChapters 528 and 592 | Dragon lair near Reidan and the name of the dungeon Beware Dogs as dragon lair in the Dravian Mountains must be read crosswise. Dungeons * Vampire Cities * Cigna CaveChapter 856 * Galgunos TempleChapter 1059 * Akero DungeonChapter 208 - was near Frontier, Duke Steim's capital. * Beware DogsChapters 528 and 592 | Dragon lair near Reidan and the name of the dungeon Beware Dogs as dragon lair must be read crosswise. - is located in the dravian mountains, near Reidan. Relationships Vassal Kingdoms * Siren Kingdom * Fold Kingdom Allies * Pope Damian * Rebecca Church * Valhalla Kingdom Story Chapter 695 The request to cooperate in the war against the Saharan Empire was rejected by Lauel, which came by letter from the unknown self-proclaimed descendant of the Undefeated King, the hidding Oasis and rebel leader in Lubana. Category:Affiliations Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:Kingdoms Category:West Continent Kingdoms Category:Grid